noche de tormenta
by soldado dragon
Summary: cuando cae una fria tormenta no hay mejor que un calido abraso


Noche de tormenta

Esa noche era fríalas negras nubes cubrían el cielo normalmente estrellado, amenazando con derramar sobre los durmientes una ráfaga de agua y truenos ,tras unos minutos de suposición las nubes anunciaron la tormenta con el inequívoco sonido de los truenos.

Esto hizo que una joven pelirroja despertara de su sopor, ese sonido iba acompañado de los rayos su mas antiguo temor.

Vamos Gwen tienes diez años! Ya estas demasiado crecida para que te siguan asustando los relámpagos!—un nuevo relámpago la hiso contraerse de temor—nada podría ser peor!

Descendió de su litera y sacudió suavemente a un durmiente ella sabe que se arriesga a burlas y ofensas mas por esa noche ella se tragara su orgullo para dormir tranquilamente, cuando el dormido despertó miro a su prima frente a el

Que pasa Gewn?

El sonido de los rayos y truenos le dijeron por que ella estaba hay, sabia lo difícil que era para ella pedirle eso un espacio en aquel reducido camastro ya habría otras cosas para reírse de ella por ahora era mejor ser amable y darle lugar asta que la tormenta termine.

Adelante y buenas noches!—dijo al cederle parte de la litera—gracias e igualmente!—le respondió

Así ambos sin malicia ni dobles intenciones decidieron regresar al reino de Morfeo, o eso intentaron el aroma mutuo y su calor hacía difícil conciliar el sueño para los dos

Puedo decir muchas cosas de el, menos que sea un insensible.

Ella se preguntaba por que, no era la primera ves que compartían la cama en ese viaje ,ni siquiera en su vida a los cinco años una tormenta similar hicieron que ella buscara refugio en la cama de su primo .trato nuevamente de dormir mas saberlo cerca lo dificultaba por alguna razón y según ella para colmo de todas las noches que el pudo escoger para tomar un baño antes de ir a la cama no podía haber escogido una noche peor que esta.

Vamos tennyson, solo es tu prima, duérmete de una ves!

Para el las cosas no eran mas fáciles su espalda detectaba claramente su respirar y calor , lo mas difícil de ignorar era ese inequívoco aroma a cóctel de fruta que ella despedía mezcla de sus múltiples artículos de tocador el se maldecía a si mismo cuando admitía que ese aroma dulce empezaba a agradarle

La monotonía de sus pensamientos sirvieron de somnífero ya que lentamente sus ojos se cerraron y entraron al sueño.

Lentamente las acciones inconscientes de ambos los colocaron frente a frente el instinto natural del humano ante el frió que se sentia en aquel vehículo familiar los hizo acercarse mutuamente buscando un poco de reconfortante calor.

Finalmente los dos se rodearon con sus brazos, de la manera mas tierna.

Lentamente la tormenta fue terminando dejando un despejado cielo cual oscuro cristal y una luna llena clara como un sol frió, parecían mirar a la pareja que dormía sin preocupación aparente incluso intercambiaron carisias durante su inconciencia mas al sentir que la tormenta había pasado ambos empezaron a despertar

No fue mi intención enserio!—dijo apenado Ben—lo se , creo que ya termino la tormenta iré a mi cama!—respondió Gwen

La vergüenza en los rostros era evidente, ambos se separaron con un rojo intenso señal de una inequívoca vergüenza. fueron unos minutos de un silencio tenso el cual fue roto por el sonido de un poderoso relámpago parecía que la naturaleza no estaba de acuerdo con su separación.

El rayo provoco que la pelirroja abrasara con fuerza a su primo y este le correspondiera

Descuida estoy aquí!—dijo Ben al apretar suavemente a Gwen—puedo quedarme un poco mas contigo?—pregunto apenada Gwen—claro no hay problema!—respondió Ben.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y una mirada llena de ternura mientras ambos chicos se recostaban abrasados

Así lentamente ambos regresaron por primera vez juntos al mundo de los sueños

Fin

Sobre ese asunto del instinto humano, solo imaginen que la civilización humana como una línea o un listón tomado en cuanta el nacimiento de cristo será el inicio teniendo 2011cm de largo. a través de ese tiempo solo durante los últimos 100 cm el ser humano a sostenido un sistema de calefacción adecuado especialmente en los hemisferios mas fríos del planeta, así que se cree que la tendencia de los seres humanos de juntarse cuando el clima esta frió es una respuesta de defensa y supervivencia de un tiempo en el cual los inviernos podían incluso ser fatales

Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad

Su humilde servidor soldado dragón

Al final los disclamers _Ben 10 y Ben 10 alíen force :cartón network y man of action este trabajo solo es por diversión sin fines de lucro_


End file.
